


The Dance

by WritingStruggles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxious Akaashi, AsaNoya - Freeform, Background ships:, Dancing???, Fluff, Headaches & Migraines, KageHina - Freeform, Romance, akaashi doesn't mind, bokuto can't dance, daisuga - Freeform, i guess, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5671684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingStruggles/pseuds/WritingStruggles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A party for all of the tournaments volleyball players wasn't a really good idea. And not just a party. A dance party. </p>
<p>Akaashi thought it would be crazy. But it turned out to be much worse. </p>
<p>At least he thought it did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dance

**Author's Note:**

> This actually happened to me on New Years.
> 
> So I thought, "Hey I got this super romantic stuff happening, should I write a haikyuu ff about it???". Guess what the answer was.
> 
> I'm a romantic trash. You were warned.
> 
> Enjoy!

"What the hell is that guy thinking?!"

"Sugawara-san, it's alright."  


"Like hell it is!"  


Akaashi sighed at the third-years angry words.  


They were on a party that was thrown by the sponsors of the latest volleyball tournament. The tournament itself wasn't finished yet, but the party was held after the finish of prefecture representatives’ playoffs. And all the teams who participated were here. The a bit tense atmosphere was similar to the atmosphere they had on the court. The only difference was that they were all fancily dressed and that there was no competition. The last one wasn’t entirely true, looking at how some guys were trying to compete in ‘who can impress the managers with their attire’.  


So now Akaashi Keiji found himself squeezed between Karasuno's third-year setter, Sugawara Koushi, and Nekoma's second year setter, Kozume Kenma. He wondered if the hosts thought it was funny to make people of the same position sit side by side. It would have been a pretty good idea, if only they thought about who they are making sit together. Facing him sat Oikawa, from Aoba Josai, and Kageyama, from Karasuno. The brown-haired man looked like he was in process of trying to stab Kageyama with a fork. Akaashi silently prayed this party won’t have to call for an ambulance. He doesn’t want the repeat of his first Christmas in Fukurodani’s volleyball club.  


The elder man next to him though, didn’t look at all concerned about the wild state of the party. He was probably used to it, Akaashi thought, looking at how wild Karasuno could be.  


"I'm telling you there's something wrong with that guy! Can't he hear the music?! It's waltz!" the silver-haired man huffed. And indeed it was. There were several couples swaying on the dance floor. He saw Karasuno’s third-year manager get swarmed by a group of inviting guys. The crowd soon got scared off by Karasuno’s and Nekoma’s second-years, Tanaka, Nishinoya and Taketora.  


The tune of the waltz was surprisingly loud, making Akaashi have to strain his ears to hear what people next to him were saying. He called it waltz in his head, but it was actually songs that were a bit slower than the rest and you had to dance with someone.  


Akaashi gave Suga an exhausted look. His head was aching, people were either bickering or screaming around him and the things that Suga was saying didn't make him feel any better.  


"Sugawara-san, where did you get the idea that he will invite me to dance?" Akaashi asked, cringing at an exceptionally loud yell that came from the middle blockers table. Apparently Hinata was scared by Tendou. His screams were soon joined by bubbling laugher from Lev.  


It’s not like he didn’t want Bokuto to ask him to dance. He actually really wanted him to. But that didn’t explain why Sugawara wanted them to dance.  


Sugawara stared at the younger boy like he just asked the most obvious question in the world.  


"Because he obviously likes you?" he raised his hands in exasperation. "Bokuto is so into you, even people who are blind can see that! Am I right, Kenma?"  


The said boy nodded not lifting his face from his phone. He was texting Kuroo, Akaashi noticed.  


The setter blushed a bit at those words. The thought of the person he likes liking him back made his chest squeeze, warmness spreading in his body.  


"See, even Kenma sees it and he rarely looks up from his phone! I just don't understand what he is thinking right now! The song will end soon!" Suga exclaimed, gesturing to the next table, where the wing spikers sat.  


Bokuto sat with his back to Akaashi's table. He was saying something to Asahi, making the latter smile nervously. Bokuto then fell in a fit of laughter, making other wing spikers glare at his loudness.  


"It doesn't matter, Sugawara-san. He isn't obliged to dance with me." Akaashi said. His head was getting heavier and heavier with each passing second.  


"That's true, but.... You two would look so cute together!” Suga whined. Akaashi raised his eyebrows, surprised at those words. Despite his ‘surprise’ he still felt pleased.  


Akaashi excused himself then, not being able to bear the pain anymore. Sugawara called after him worriedly. The second-year waved him off, gesturing to his head. He mouthed 'hurts'.  


Exiting in the hallway, he sat on one of the sofas. He ran a hand though his hair, leaning forward and rested his face in his palms, elbows on thighs.  


He really was a bit sad Bokuto didn't ask him to dance. But not sad enough to feel this awful. Then what was this sinking sensation in his chest.  


‘I doubt that he asks me to dance now.’  


This thought made his head ache even more. He clutched his forehead, trying to press the pain and the noises away.  


Suddenly he felt a hand on his back. He realized that the noises were people speaking to him. Looking up he saw a small group of people in the hallway.  


Hinata leaned down to look at his face.  


"Akaashi-san, are you okay?" his brown eyes were wide with concern.  


Behind him stood Kageyama and Lev, both looking at him with concern. It felt a bit weird seeing these guys in suits.  


"You suddenly bolted out of the room." voice, belonging to the hand that rested on his back, spoke. Akaashi turned his head and recognized Yamaguchi. Next to him sat Tsukishima, who ,surprisingly, looked concerned as well. His eyes did at least.  


Akaashi gave the first-years a weak smile.  


"I'm fine; my head just hurts a bit. I'll be fine soon. Go back, you'll miss the party."  


“Are you sure?” Yamaguchi asked the sick-looking man.  


“We can call Bokuto-san. He can—“  


“Please don’t call him.” He interrupted quickly. He saw Tsukishima raise an eyebrow. “I’m perfectly fine. I just get a bit dizzy from the loud music. Go back to the party.”  


"But--" Yamaguchi started to protest.  


"Go." Akaashi said a bit more forcefully.  


Reluctantly they all stood up and left.  


Akaashi put all his focus in trying to get rid of the pounding in his head. His tie felt like it was suffocating him so he loosened it.  


"Hey, isn't that Fukurodani's setter? You alright, buddy?" a new voice spoke. Crouched in front of him was Nishinoya with Tanaka and Taketora close behind him.  


"My head just hurts. It's alright."  


"Oh damn, and at a party too. You need anything? Maybe we can find you some medicine?" Tanaka gestured to the door that led outside the building.  


"No need." Akaashi said quickly. The last thing he wanted to be right now is a bother for other people. "I'm fine. I just need to sit here for a bit, away from the loud music." He gestured to the door that almost shook from the beat of the music.  


"If you say so, man." Taketora said slowly.  


The three left as well.  


The moment he heard the door close behind them, he heard the waltz end.  


'Now there's no chance of him inviting me left.' he thought, then immediately cursed under his breath. Was he really that desperate?  


The negative thoughts clouded his mind once again, making the ache in his head double. He scrunched his face in pain and tugged at his hair miserably.

Meanwhile in the main room.  


Bokuto bolted upright when he heard about the topic that every person in the room discussed.  


"Apparently his head hurts."  


"Is he ok?"  


"Fukurodani's Akaashi?"  


Bokuto was already running to the door, when he was tripped by Karasuno's setter.  


"Not so fast."  


"What the hell?!" the ace shouted from the floor.  


"You are not going to disturb Akaashi. Not in that manner at least." the silver-haired man declared, crossing his arms over his chest.  


"What manner?" Bokuto sat up, rubbing the bump on his forehead. He made a mental note: never go against Sugawara.  


"Running out there, hooting on the top of your lungs." he imitated wings with his arms. "Instead, you will try to distract him." he shook his finger at Bokuto, grinning mischievously. He reached out to Bokuto, helping him stand.  


"Distract?" he cocked his head to the side.  


"You will dance with him." Suga grinned wider, hands on hips.  


Bokuto gave him a blank a stare before a look of pure horror crossed his face.  


Suga looked mildly alarmed at the change in his expression.  


"What's with the face? You don't want to dance with Akaashi?" he asked dubiously.  


"THAT'S NOT IT!" Bokuto howled. "I FORGOT TO ASK HIM."  


"You what?"  


"What is this screaming about? Bokuto realized that he can't turn his head 180 degrees like real owls do?"  


Aoba Josai's and Nekoma's captains approached them. He sent Suga a 'yo' over the screaming Owl's shoulder. Oikawa waved.  


"What is he crying about again?" Oikawa asked the other setter.  


Finally calmed down, Bokuto spoke, voice cracking a bit.  


"I was going to ask him to dance with me, I really did. But I just got distracted and forgot. I'm such an idiot." the black-and-white haired man moaned, burying his face in his palms.  


"You are." Kuroo and Oikawa said at the same time. They were both aware of who ‘he’ was. Honestly, everyone was.  


"You are not helping!" Bokuto shrieked at them. The two raised their hands in surrender.  


"Calm down, Bokuto. We can still turn this around." Suga assured the distressed man, with a kind smile on his face.  


"Can we?! What do I do, what do I do?" Bokuto perked up instantly.  


"Alright first you need to do this." he started explaining.  


"But I need you two to help us." he broke off his explanation for a second, asking the other two captains.  


"Sure. I'd like to see how owls mate." Oikawa grinned.  


"I'm in." Kuroo agreed, making the 'ok' sign with his hand.  


He finished explaining his plan. Bokuto's face was red; Kuroo and Oikawa looked like they were on edge of squealing.  


"Now then, let's get started, gentlemen." Suga sent them off on their missions. He smiled to himself; this plan was 105% sure to succeed.  
  


Back to outside the door.  


When his head finally seemed to stop exploding on the inside, he opened his eyes, blinking, eyes adjusting to the light. What he saw made him freeze, hand that was going to rub his eye stopped mid-motion.  


The once empty hallway was now filled with people. It looked as if the whole party was transferred to the hallway. But that wasn't the crowd that unnerved Akaashi. It was the fact that almost all of them were staring at him.  


Slowly moving his eyes off the crowd, he went back to the position he was in before, covering his face and eyes, but unlike before feeling creeped-out and a bit flustered. Were all those people out there just for him? The thought made him feel a bit happy.  


Suddenly there was a dramatical yell in the crowd.  


"Oh do you hear that?! It's slow dance again! I wonder who put it on." Oikawa exclaimed, showing his confusion in a very overreacting way. He was then kicked by his teammate, who roared 'Shut up, Shittykawa, we're not deaf!’  


"It's on again, huh..." Akaashi thought out-loud.  


"Hey hey hey, Akaashi!"  


The yell came directly from right in front of Akaashi, making the setter flinch, opening his eyes in surprise.  


Kneeling in front of him was Bokuto. He looked a little flustered, but his eyes shone with determination he usually had when he was about to spike a ball.  


"Let's go dance!" he declared. When he didn’t hear a ‘no’, Bokuto hauled the other man off the couch.  


Akaashi didn't have time to process the situation when his captain grabbed his hand and dragged him to the ball room. Akaashi thought he saw Oikawa wink at him.  


In the center of the dance floor, Bokuto swung Akaashi toward himself, arm slinking around the setter's waist.  


"Let do it, Akaashi!"  


"Uh, huh?" came the composed phrase from the setter. He was so in shock, he forgot all about his headache and just placed his palm on Bokuto’s shoulder numbly.  


It was a short moment of confusion, before Akaashi was swung around on the dance floor wildly.  


"Bokuto-san go a bit slower! You are going to kill us or people around us." Akaashi scolded the third-year. But he was smiling too. He noticed how much quieter the sound of music has gotten. The calming melody of the song made the tension in his disappear.  


The second-year let out a snort at a face Bokuto made when he pretended to almost fall on a pair next to them. The pair was Suga and his team's captain, Daichi. Suga winked at Akaashi before passing them. Akaashi's cheeks went pink.  


Another surprising pair soon appeared before them. Karasuno's Nishinoya and Asahi half-danced half-waddled past them. Nishinoya's hand barely reached Asahi's shouldered, but the shorter guy seemed to be the one in lead, swinging the taller man around, yelling at him to move faster. Bokuto let go of Akaashi’s waist for a moment to give the long-haired man a thumbs up.  


Akaashi laughed at the funny sight. So that’s what they were talking about before. He glanced back at Bokuto only to see him staring in shock at him.  


"What?" he asked. Bokuto blinked away his surprise, leaning his ear closer to the others mouth. The song was quieter, but still not quite enough for people to hear each other, no matter how close they stood. And they did stand close too.  


"What were you so surprised about a moment ago?" the setter said in the third-years ear.  


"You laughed!" Bokuto pulled back away from his ear to look at Akaashi’s face, wide-eyed and grinning. He looked very excited to see the emotional side of his setter.  


Akaashi felt something move in his chest. He smiled at the taller man.  


“You should get used to it then, Bokuto-san.” he informed his senior. Bokuto blinked, then let out a loud laugh and brought Akaashi a bit closer to him.  
They continued their extremely fast and awkward style of dancing until the song ended. They ended up dancing the longest among the rest of couples. Kageyama and Hinata were the ones who danced the least, after Hinata stepped on Kageyama’s foot and they both fell.  


Letting go of Akaashi, Bokuto bowed, making Akaashi chuckle in his hand. Bokuto turned away and started for the door, but stopped when he heard Akaashi call his name.  


"Thank you." said the brunette, smiling warmly at the captain, hands clasped together in front of him.  


Bokuto's heart jumped in his chest. He nodded, and quickly turned away, covering his mouth with his hand and almost ran out of the room. The crowd cheered for the two of them, whistles following Bokuto out of the room.  


In the hallway he was met with three simultaneous yells of 'how did it go?’ Bokuto didn't answer. He just removed his hand from his red face and let out a shrill scream, clutching his hair.  


"Whoa there buddy." Kuroo patted his friend's shaking shoulder.  


"At least he didn't feint like he thought he will." Oikawa commented cheekily. "He probably held this scream in from the moment he grabbed Akaashi’s hand. Though, I must admit, that guy is quite a cutie. Nice catch, Fukuro-kun." Oikawa gave him thumb ups and a wink.  


Sugawara was the only one who stayed silent. When Bokuto seemed to have finally calmed down, he stepped up and gave a Bokuto a hard look. Bokuto leaned away from him.  


"Bokuto, if you don't make that boy yours by the end of this month, I'm taking him to my team. Got it?"  


Bokuto gulped, "Y-yes, sir!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in BokuAka hell, bye.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> hinabaelovesu.tumblr.com


End file.
